A method and apparatus for accelerating the automatic generation of LSI circuits with the same functionality but different characteristics (e.g., area, latency, throughput, power consumption, memory usage) starting from a behavioral circuit description, also called design space exploration (DSE), is presented.
A series of unique hardware architectures with the same functionality that meet a set of constraints (e.g., area, timing, power, temperature) are automatically generated starting from an LSI circuit description at behavioral functional level.
The main objective in design space exploration is to find the most efficient circuits for a set of specified constraints.